Makeover Nightmare/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (The Indie Girls show their designs to the class.) (The Beautiful People show their designs) (The Indie Girls and the Beautiful People are walking down the hallways until they cross paths them they enter a classroom) Michelle: Yeah, I got an A we all did. You're not excited Lilith? Lilith: This is my excited face. Julia: Thank you, thank you. This A wouldn't possible without the help of me. I'm awesome, what's the next subject I get to ace? Dory: The next class is... Julia: What's wrong. Dory: Makeover class! Rita: Oh, no. That's with Ms Tilly. Michelle: What's wrong with everyone? Tasha: Ms Tilly is the meanest, toughest teacher in the whole school. Sam: Legend has it she has only given 1 A+ to a student Barr Eatinfield. But, no one believed Barry. After a CIA investigation they found it to be fake they used Hand Writing Analysis and found he had forged the plus sign, he was never heard from again. Will: Some say, Barry changed his name and lives on a island. Where he carved plus signs into shelves. Mumbling A+, A+. Lilith: I heard she doesn't have a heart. It's just 1 big black whole. Tasha: I heard she made Calving Klein cry. Lisa: I heard if you look into her eyes you'll turn to stone. Ms Tilly: Hello class I'm Ms Tilly. Everyone thinks that make uplans is fun. Remember this is school work and that means, no fun permitted. The last person who failed to take a makeover seriously ended up as the makeup person for a local wax museum. (Everyone gasps) Ms Tilly: Today's makeover asignment is in pairs. Class: Aww Ms Tilly: Lilith and Tasha you're model will be Sam. Rita, Dory and William. Lars,Camilla and Roberta.Michelle... Lilith: Don't worry Michelle we got you're back. Ms Tilly: ...and... Julia: I feel sorry for whoever has to be Michelle's partner. Ms Tilly: ...Julia! Dory: Boy, that's ironic...Sorry. Julia: Nooo! Please dont make me be parters with Michelle she's gross. Michelle: Mabey we're not the best pairing. Ms Tilly: The only person you can fail is yourself. Michelle and Julia you're model will be Lisa. Julia: Michelle if you just want to go do janitor stuff while I do all the work that would probably be best for my grade and the team. Michelle: Wow Julia, such a complex sentence. Julia: Yeah, whatever. Back off. Michelle: You cant bully me out of this. Julia:You're going to ruin my birthday 4.0 average. Michelle: You're going to put on to much eye makeup. Julia: You're making her looklike she's home schooled. I'm in charge Michelle: No, I am. Julia: I'm in charge. Ms Tilly: Miss Fairchild, Miss Cooper let me see what you two are up to. (Michelle and Julia cough) Julia: We were going for a shabby chic. Ms Tilly: I've had enough of you two. You both get F's. Julia: But Ms Tilly. It was Michelle's fault. Ms Tilly: F- Michelle: Please Ms Tilly, give us one more chance. We don't want to do makeup for wax figures. Julia: No one should ever have punishment that harsh. Ms Tilly: Fine, I'm feeling generous, I'll give you both one more shot. But, if you disappoint me again I will turn you into stone and will fail you both. See you this afternoon, don't disappoint me. Rita: Lets go get our hair done that will make you feel better. Michelle: Of all the students in the school it has to be Julia.Why? Tasha: Well, you can either keep complaining or ... Lilith: ...Face it. Michelle: (groans) Why am I so worried about what she's going to do? She needs good grades just as much as me. I'll talk to her she'll understand. Tasha: Good luck. (Michelle walks over to Julia's table) Michelle: Hey, Julia we need to talk. Julia: Oh, we do? Michelle: We don't like each other. Julia: Newsflash. Michelle: But, if we want to do this right we have to work together. No if's and's or but's. Julia: Sure. Michelle: Now, if you're going to fight me on this. Julia: I said sure. Michelle: You did. Julia: Yep. Michelle: Alrighty then.(gets out make up) (Julia puts makeup on Michelle) Julia: Happy. Michelle: Huh? (Michelle puts makeup on Julia) Michelle: Fair. (Michelle and Julia randomly put makeup on each other) Tasha: Good luck in class girls. Julia: Okay, it seem we really have to work together. My dorm at 6 tonight. Michelle: Fine. (Michelle knocks on the door and Julia answers) Julia: Hey. Michelle: Hi. Julia: Whatever. Okay lets keep our differences aside and our best. Michelle: Uh, sure (Julia starts putting makeup on Michelle) (Julia sneezes) Michelle: You did that on purpose. Julia: You can't sneeze on purpose. Michelle: If anyone can and it's you. (Continues putting makeup on Michelle) (Michelle looks in the mirror) Michelle: Okay, my turn. (Michelle starts putting makeup on Julia) Happy? (Julia looks in the mirror) Julia: Almost (tosses powder on Michelle) Now I'm happy. (Michelle puts lip gloss on Julia. Michelle: Perfection. Tasha: Do you think Michelle and Julia are doing okay alone for the first time? Lilith: Totes, they've got this. Julia: You've made my life a living hell since the day we met. (Intimidates Michelle) Excuse me do you know were Madame Forbes office is. Excuse me do you know where the news clip is to push off Julia.(tosses powder at Michelle) Michelle: I made you're life (coughs) a living (coughs) hell? (coughs) But you're the one who hated me first. Piny Student: I love how calm the... (Julia's door bashes open then Michelle and Julia come out) Michelle: I hate you. Julia: I hate you more. (Michelle coughs) (everyone laughs at Julia and Michelle) Will: Nice makeup. Lisa: Okay, I'm ready. (Gasps) Ms Tilly: Okay girls, I second chances and I hate regret. So don't make me regret this second chance. Time to impress me. (Michelle and Julia start putting makeup on Lisa) Julia: Eye Shadow. Michelle: (hands Julia the Eye Shadow) Eye Shadow. Powder Puff. Julia: (hands Michelle the Powder Puff) Powder Puff. Eyeliner. Michelle: Eyliner. Rita: (gasps) Oh. Ms Tilly: Turn around girls. Rita: Wow. Ms Tilly: Great job you two I'm very impressed. Here are you're grades. (Takes papers and run off) Michelle: We got an A+ Tasha: It's beautiful. Lilith: Yes, it's real. (Julia shows off her grade to Rita Dory) Julia: Michelle was lucky I was there, I carried us the whole way. Come on girls, I deserve a statue in my honor. Michelle: You know, I thought I saw a glimpse of warmth in the ice queen. Tasha': Dude, deep down you two are much more alike than you think. Michelle: Huh? Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes